In Synch
by mylittlehacker
Summary: Drabbles/sentences regarding Young Justice. Because a bond forged between teammates is stronger than any metal. Second thirty are up! Be sure to leave any one-word prompts you can think of in a review!
1. 30 Drabbles by Me

**Hey guys! **

**Be sure to leave your thoughts and give ideas!**

**I don't own Young Justice, I doubt I ever will *sob***

* * *

**_Hat_**

None of them realized that, even after they had all left, no one had had the heart to pick it up from where it rested on the ground.

_**Shy**_

Even after they had met, she still couldn't bring herself to come all the way out of her shell. Yet.

_**Restraint**_

It took all of his willpower not to lunge, but he stayed in the shadows for the time being. That's where he was his strongest, after all.

_**Tranquility**_

Even if a good portion of meditation was cut short by his teammates, he couldn't bring himself to feel any anger. Artemis, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

_**Feline**_

After a heated discussion throughout the team, it was decided that Robin, despite his name, would be a cat if they were all somehow transformed into animals. The Boy Wonder wasn't nearly as amused as his teammates.

**_Doc_**

"Don't worry," he said, green eyes twinkling. "I'm a doctor."

"Since when?"

"Since whenever I feel like it. Now stop complaining."

**_Rebel_**

Maybe it was the color difference, or the lack of tights, but it proved that even a clone was aloud to have a rebellious streak in him. Maybe that was his.

_**Masquerade **_

It was strange. Instead of wearing masks to protect identities from each other, they did the opposite.

_**Slam**_

He decided that one time was enough, and that maybe he should take his anger out on something other than his door.

**_First Impressions_**

Hers had started off shakily, but it didn't take long for the bond that they all knew to take hold off her, too.

_**Feather**_

Robin took after his namesake more than they had originally thought. Wally realized early on that he could still manage to carry him on an empty fuel tank. He wished he'd figured that out in better circumstances.

_**Sacrifice**_

He found out the hard way that being a Leader was more than just simple responsibilities.

**_Knighthood_**

Nothing could possibly be more saddening than a father with a broken son. She realized, however, that a strong Bat with a broken _B__ird_ could somehow make the tears flow out faster than they were already.

**_Madness_**

Having a father that wasn't really your father could not have been as confusing as it was frustrating.

_**Travel**_

Along with the perks in crime fighting, super speed was also helpful with picking up Chinese takeout. From _China_.

_**Exposed**  
_

Artemis preferred to use her bow in close up combat. It acted as somewhat of a barrier between her and her foes.

**_Struggle_**

Superboy realized that holding back his strength in sparring lessons was harder than he originally thought. A little birdie told him that the secret was finding peace to overcome the anger.

_**Mend**_

It was painfully obvious that the body was able to heal ridiculously faster than the mind, which is why she tried to focus on the latter first.

**_Fragile_**

He was easier to break than the others. However, he was also easier to bend, and that kind of evened it out.

_**Bright**_

Artemis whipped her head around in panic, and was both relieved and thankful that his costume was so easy to spot. Don't tell him she said that, though.

_**Soul**_

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. He was convinced that they were also the window to his heart, which is why he kept his covered.

_**Tease**_

"You dyed my uniform..._pink?!_"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good look for- _OW!"_

_**Snow**_

His reaction to the ball of fluff that exploded on his back was one to put in the picture book, not to mention the war of the century that commenced afterwards.

**_Longing_**

The way he eyed the glass of water in his hands made the smaller boy wonder what exactly it was that he'd left behind.

_**Fire**_

He was fairly certain that the flames that had begun to light up her eyes were meant for him. It was an entirely different flame than he was used to.

_**Ice**_

_****_When they saw his eyes for the first time, they were sure that the color was why he could freeze anyone with a glare, even from behind the mask.

_**Innocent**_

****The gleam of excitement in her caramel eyes reminded Connor of just how innocent she really was.

**_Hope_**

**__**Wally wasn't all that surprised that, when they were all down, the smallest of their team managed to get back up again.

**_Stain_ **

The dark-skinned Atlantian was worried for both Kid's health and sanity when managed to get ketchup on Artemis' white shirt. Her reaction proved that he should be.

_**Unbr**__**eakable**_

_****_They may have only been a team for a few months, but the bond that was forged between them was incredibly strong.

* * *

**There we go! The first thirty. **

**Remember to send me your thoughts, and leave as many one word prompts as you can think of! I'll use as many as I can for the next set!**


	2. 30 Drabbles Offered by Chimpchar

**Man, these are really easy to do.**

**Its like, my guilty pleasure or...something XD**

**Yeah, lets go with that.**

**Well, here's the next thirty!**

**And, no, in case you were wondering, I DON'T OWN**

**PS, I'm listening to Va Va Voom right now, so don't judge me**

**Requesters will be in the []**

**CHIMPCHAR, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

* * *

**_Loner [Chimpchar]_  
**

It was easy for him to make that simple transition because it really felt the same as before he left.

_**Anger [Chimpchar]**_

Ironically, anger seemed to be the only emotion he can't control.

**_Sorrow [___****Chimpchar]**

She used to be the most emotional on the team, but it was hard to tell who was crying the hardest now.

_**Rude [**__**Chimpchar]**_

The language he spoke aloud might be harsh, but he and his protegé spoke a different language all together, and that's the one that mattered.

_**Pain [Chimpchar]**_

It was blinding and ripping, and even though they were no lacerations on her body, they could see the tears well up hotly at her eyes.

_**Love [Chimpchar]**_

He found that he somehow managed to lose everything he cared for, so he gladly excepted his King's offering of apprenticeship.

_**Life [Chimpchar]**_

It was a fragile thing, and being one of the two humans on the team, she decided it was all the more reason to fight for it.

_**Fun [Chimpchar]**_

Robin closed his laptop as soon as the speedster strode into the room, eager to share the pile of sweets in his room that he'd found hidden away in the Batcave.

_**Easy [Chimpchar]**_

He made bending at absurd angles seem easy, and it inspired awe in the others just as much as it made them queazy.

_**Weakness [Chimpchar]**_

If he had one, it would have to be watching his friends perish. In the back of his mind, he wondered what made his love these people _so much_.

_**Bond [Chimpchar]**_

It seemed like they were perfect for each other; a boy that didn't visibly age and a girl that could keep her appearance the same for as long as she wished.

**_Mustache [Chimpchar]_**

"Aww, Boy Wonder decided to take a nap_._" She flipped her hair dramatically, but she did have to admit that the slight rocking of the Bioship was lulling.

"Someone get me a marker!"

Maybe she could keep herself awake a little longer.

_**Role-play [Chimpchar]**_

"_Attack the Earthmen! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!"_

"Dude, you are awful at playing Spock."

_**Alien [Chimpchar]**_

Despite the horrifying outcome of the 'training exercise gone wrong', not a single one of them thought that all extraterrestrials were evil. In fact, they didn't know what they would do without their own resident aliens.

_**Isolated [Chimpchar]**_

The feeling of oppression in not something M'gann wanted to re-endure in her new home, so she kept her mouth shut.

_**Father [Chimpchar]**_

Finding out your father was a dangerous super-villian wasn't the best news in the world, and for some reason he wasn't all that surprised at the revelation.

**_Light__ [Chimpchar]_**

It was ironic how they called themselves 'The Light', and yet they were the darkest thing she could think of at the moment.

_**Dark [Chimpchar]**_

The Dark Knight was exactly that, but he wasn't completely in the shadows. Not anymore, at least. Now he had something to love, and that was the most he could ask for.

_**Hatred [Chimpchar]**_

It was cold and deafening, and it started when he saw a flash of blond hair and a scream.

_**Blood [Chimpchar]**_

_"Robin!"_

The exclamation echoed down the hallway, and soon the others had joined the Martian in standing at the doorframe.

It was _everywhere_.

**_Red [Chimpchar]_**

A common color. The insignia on his shirt. The sun when its setting. The tinges at the corners of his vision when he saw M'gann cry out in pain and clutch her side, where that same color had started to leak through her fingers.

_**Black [Chimpchar]  
**_

He sunk into the depths, breathing like he'd just gotten his first lung full of air. As he went deeper, he ignored the way he was loosing sight of the sun and focused on how the darkness was beginning to surround him.

**_Yellow [Chimpchar]_**

The brightness of it got on her nerves at first, but she slowly grew fond of it, and realized just how well it went with green.

_**Green [Chimpchar]**_

She thought that he'd might like her better if she changed her skin, but the look on his face and the words he said next melted her apprehension immediately.

"I think you're beautiful just the way you are."

_**Blue [Chimpchar]**_

Artemis looked past the smirk he was giving her, and instead focused on how _gorgeous_ his eyes were. It wasn't hard to get lost in an ocean, after all.

_**Elements [Chimpchar]**_

They might have the elements of speed, strength, electricity, and mind control, but he had the element of _surprise, _which, in his opinion, was way more effective.

**_Magic [Chimpchar]_**

When a certain magician had joined their ranks, the girls were possibly more excited at having another weapon against the boys than Wally had been when Robin made cookies the day before.

_**Science [Chimpchar]**_

They'd learned it the hard way to never bring up anything even remotely science-y with Kid Flash in the building. After an hour-long analysis on how cells broke down and reformed in the human body, Artemis added a mental note to never let it happen again. Even if it was slightly cute how excited about it he got. _Slightly._

**_Ghost [Chimpchar]_**

Her's still haunted his dreams, and he found himself bolting up, drenched in sweat, and in much need of a swim.

_**Death [Chimpchar]**_

Even when situations got from bad to worse, they still managed to get out without any fatalities. However, Batman did _not_ see the mission as a success. None of them got any sleep that night, for varied reasons.

_**Birth [Chimpchar]**_

Dick had many. When he was actually born was the most obvious. The next was when he became an orphan, which leaded up to the beginning of Robin. He knew he had many more awaiting him.

* * *

**Well, that was fun! ****Thanks for those, Chimpchar, and sorry I didn't get them all! I'll see if I can do those later.**

**I just realized that i probably could have said, "These were all by Chimpchar" and left it at that. Oh well.**

**Review your ideas!**


End file.
